


Temptations

by AtomwaveHeadcanons (ColdAtomHeadcanons)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Burning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mick-centric, Morlocks - Freeform, Tumblr fill, my own version of them at least, terribly written fighting scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/AtomwaveHeadcanons
Summary: “Get him out of there.”  He growls. He has just enough of these things. Amaya moves before Jax does, pushing the burnt bodies away.Soon Mick hears the quiet, pained moan as well as the loud gasp that follows.“He- he is-““This isn’t the time, Jax!” Amaya yells, before Mick can hear the two of them running towards the ship and he himself retreats as well. The door shut close and Mick does his best not to glance at the wheezing figure on the ground as he makes his way to the controls, reading them for the jump.Mick knows what his gun can do on what setting. He knows how badly something is just by the smell of it.He doesn’t need to see to know just how badly Raymond’s burnt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: Maybe you could write something about Mick accidentally burning Ray and not being happy about it at all, which then confuses him?

  
  
Mick doesn’t want to. It’s not even like it was before, with Mick being way too fascinated with the flame, not being able to pull his eyes away from it, and just quietly watching it burn.   
  
This moment is completely different. Mick’s focused – or as focused as he can be with these  _things_  crawling all around. They need to get out fast and right now. There is not possible way the four of them can take on the whole  _pack_  of Morlocks.

“Back to the jump ship!” Mick yells when he sees Amaya press her hand against her necklace – the bluish shape of a gorilla appearing over her and Mick frowns, before he presses the side of his gun against her chest.

She blinks and turns her head to glance at Mick a little, obviously listening.

“Unless you have an animal that can shoot light out of its ass, we need to get back.” He growls. Amaya nods – she doesn’t ask, doesn’t question his decision, just accepts it, plain and simple before one of her hands curls around Jax’s arm, the other around Haircut’s and she’s dragging them off.

The Morlocks are closing in on them, crawling on all four and showing their teeth while the slow rumble starts in their chests at the same time.  Mick’s eyes widen and –

“But maybe we can talk to them?”

There’s a loud screech, the Morlocks jump as one. Mick doesn’t even have time to swear as he raises his gun, the heat scorching the closest Morlock.

“Go!” He yells over the blazing fire as he backs off slowly. There is no point to fight, they won’t be able to stand their ground against this many of them, especially since Jax and Haircut are ‘merge-less and suit-less.

The three start running back to the ship, something Mick’s thankful for. He sets another small group of Morlock’s on fire, if they manage to get it like this then perhaps they can make it. The ship isn’t too far away.

“Ray!” Jax yells. Mick turns around just in time to see Haircut on the ground, one Morlock clutching his leg in a sticky grasp, while another two are already climbing over him. Haircut’s fighting, but the red eyes are focused on him already, already marking him as pray as more and more come.

 

“Fuck.” Mick actually swears this time, before he turns the heatgun to the group and fires. The Morlocks howl and Mick can  _smell_  burnt flesh. Screams and yells fill the air, and Mick does his best not to try to pick on  _his_ voice. Mick’s heart’s beating loudly in his chest as he comes closer, flashing the gun in the direction of another group trying to ambush them.

 “Get him out of there.” He growls. He has just enough of these things. Amaya moves before Jax does, pushing the burnt bodies away.

Soon Mick hears the quiet, pained moan as well as the loud gasp that follows.  

“He- he is-“

“This isn’t the time, Jax!” Amaya yells, before Mick can hear the two of them running towards the ship and he himself retreats as well. The door shut close and Mick does his best not to glance at the wheezing figure on the ground as he makes his way to the controls, reading them for the jump.

Mick knows what his gun can do on what setting. He knows how badly something is just by the smell of it.

He doesn’t  _need_  to see to know just how badly Raymond’s burnt.  

* * *

 

The flight back to Waverider feels like forever. Every grunt coming from Ray settles down in Mick’s stomach heavily and his fingers are almost painfully curled around the controls by the time the door open.

He gets up, picks up Haircut’s burnt body (the smell so,  _so wrong)_ and doesn’t look back as he carries the man right into the med bay. Gideon can heal him. He knows she can, because there’s little that Gideon can’t do. She could make a new bone, whole new hand. These burns should be easier. These wounds should be nothing compared to that.

Fear’s still gripping at Mick’s chest though, still makes his throat dry and burning. It doesn’t even get better when Ray is hooked onto the machine, Gideon closing the cooling pod around him. It doesn’t get better when the wheezing stops and the pained expression leaves what’s visible from Ray’s face, leaving just calm behind.

It doesn’t. Get. Better.

“Dr. Palmer is going to be alright in few hours.” Gideon chimes from above him, clearly better at reading human emotions than Mick gave her credit for. Chrono’s ship wasn’t that smart. Or maybe he just didn’t have enough showing on his face back then.

“What happened out there?” Sara asks. Mick didn’t even notice her – or the rest of the team – follow him. He shouldn’t be surprised though. Haircut looks terrifying.

“I’ll tell you what happened.” Jax huffs before Mick can open his mouth, his arms crossed over his chest and glaring. “Some things jumped at us, and the hothead here didn’t think of anything better than waving his gun around. And now Ray’s like  _this!_ ” Mick knows the man’s worried. But it’s still pissing him off.

“Those were the Morlocks.”

Nate blinks, looking between the three of them.

“The… H. G. Wells Morlocks?” He frowns, clearly confused and Mick glares. He knows the name – knows it’s supposed to be some hot shot writer. Haircut mentioned that several times after the Wild West thing, but Mick didn’t care. He’s not the type to  _read books_. Heywood knows that, and yet he still has to ask like an idiot.

Haircut wouldn’t.

“Does he have Morlocks that are skilled hunters, eating anything in their paths – human, aliens, time that’s so damaged that it’s shredding at the edges of the universe and making way for much worse beasts?”

“That bit about time sounds like Langolier, which is Stephen Kin-“ Mick’s eyes narrow and the guy winces. “iing’s, but that’s not really a point here is it.” Heywood shakes his head, wincing.

“But burning Ray wasn’t necessary! We could’ve dragged them off him! We had Amaya and her gorilla self!” Jax huffs and Mick has enough.

“Those react to two things. Light and fire. You have none of those you’re lucky if you all you lose is non-vital organs. Haircut’s lucky!” He yells. The whole ship falls silent. At least they are listening now.  

But Jax’s partly right. Haircut wouldn’t need to get hurt if they were better prepared. Mick doesn’t get it. The Morlocks’ leave a very specific trail when they enter a time stream. A certain  _vibration_  in time, almost like a speedster would if he ran through the speed barrier. Gideon would’ve picked on it and – he blinks, before he looks up at Stein. Stein, who was standing quietly off to the side until now. Stein who jumps the moment Mick looks at him.

He’s on the other side of the room in a second, hands curled into Stein’s stupid jacket and pushing the man against the wall.

“You knew.” He hissed, glaring into Stein’s wide eyes. Jax’s on his side, his hand clutching at Mick’s arm, and he can feel Sara on his other side, but he doesn’t care. “You  _knew_  there was something wrong. Sara said you were the one who came up with the time abomination, not the Pretty Boy.” he’s growing, his teeth showing with every word. The rage Mick feels is so strong, so blinding… he didn’t feel it for a life time.

“I – I, I didn’t know.” Stein stammers out, then winces when Mick slams him into the wall again. “I knew there was something weird, but I thought it was Eobard!”

Sara turns next to him to glance at Stein.

“And  _then_  it would be okay to send just four of them?! Jax without  _you_  and Ray without his  _suit?_  You didn’t say a word when you thought they are leaving like that!”

“Jefferson and I aren’t always on the same missions!” Stein quickly says and Sara glares. “And! I thought someone should be here guarding the ship. What if there’s something more that the lunatic wants?”

Mick wants to punch him. But Sara squeezes his arm in warning, before shaking her head.

“Mick, let him go. Martin is an idiot, but there’s no point in beating him to a bloody pulp.”

“It would be satisfying.” Mick hisses, leaning closer to flinching Stein, before pushing away.

“You should’ve  _said_ something, man.” Jax sighs next to him. Stein shrugs.

“What would it help? We wouldn’t know it was those... those… things.”

“Mr. Rory would’ve figured it out.” Gideon chimes from about them, voice as cheerful as ever. “He as Chronos – the most successful Hunter of the Time Masters for decades. He has more knowledge about the creatures in travelling the time stream than any other living person. Actually he faced off the Morlocks before. Rather successfully, I might add.”

Mick can feel the looks of the team turning his way, but he couldn’t care less. He’s focused on the body in the pod, the chest slowly rising and falling. Amaya steps to him this time, her hand curling on Mick’s arm – not like the other two. Not restraining and suffocating, but supportive, warm and gentle.

“Ray’s strong. He’s going to be alright.” Her voice carries the same warmth and Mick wants to scoff at her. Amaya might be with them on the ship for some time, but she still doesn’t understand how Gideon, how the future works.

Of course Haircut’s going to be alright. Thanks to Hunter’s paranoia Gideon could restore Raymond from almost a scratch, as long as they got him in here alive. His throat feels dry though, his lungs feel like they are full of smoke (like  _that_ time), and he doesn’t explain. He doesn’t know why he _can’t_ explain, doesn’t know why there’s this stupid unreasonable fear clutching at his chest.  

He swallows, his own hand curls atop Amaya’s and he nods.

 

* * *

 

It’s been days. The first night, Mick drinks. The rest of the team avoid him, all but Amaya who brings more vodka from god knows where so Mick allows her to stay.

The next day Sara joins them, and the three drink themselves under the table.

The day after that, Mick’s too busy cleaning his heatgun and not flinching every time he remembers.

The one after that, Mick blames everything again. Including himself.

The  _next_ one. Haircut opens his eyes.

* * *

 

Most of the team is out on the supply run. Sara taking more people than needed, just as a precaution. Mick knows Jax’s somewhere on the ship, doesn’t care where though, probably tinkering around with the time drive possibly, so it’s why Gideon calls out to Mick.

“Dr. Palmer should be waking up soon.” Her voice sounded in Mick’s room, “He shouldn’t be in shock anymore, but it would still be better if he woke up with someone familiar around.”

Mick doesn’t want to go. But before Gideon even finishes, he finds himself hurrying down the hall and he stands into the medbay door just as the pod opens. The small amount of fog cleans quickly and Mick’s left staring at Raymond’s face.

There are no marks. There are no marks nowhere on his body as far as Mick can see, and he’s unbelievably thankful. Haircut’s body isn’t made for scars. There still _are_ some, marking the skin here and there, but they are nothing like the disfigured, _ugly_ scars that Mick has.

Mick makes his way to the pod before the small moan leaves Haircut’s lips and his eyes flutter open slowly.

He blinks, once, twice, before his eyes stay open. He’s looking around the room slowly, before his eyes rest on Mick.

Mick’s not sure what he expects, but it’s not the relieved smile that he gets.

“Thank god. I thought I was dead.” Mick almost flinches at the words. So Haircut thought he was going to die burning to crisps and – “Thought they were going to eat me alive, those things.”

“Morlocks.” Mick says, still waiting for the anger, fear… something.

“Not the H. G. Wells version, then.” Ray says shaking his head. His voice is light and easy if a bit raspy. It’s not angry at all, and that’s so, _so wrong_. Haircut probably doesn’t even know he’s supposed to blame Mick.

“Good morning, Dr. Palmer.” Gideon calls, “do you by any chance remember what day it is?” She asks, and Ray frowns, confused.

“… ugh… Time’s relative on Waverider?” He asks, clearly having no idea. But neither of them did, not on this godforsaken ship. “Is that a joke?”

“Possibly a mistake in my programming.” Gideon’s voice is teasing now, Mick can almost imagine her laughing. “It’s good to have you back, Dr. Palmer.”

“Thank you, Gideon.” Ray says, a smile stretching the lips that were unmoving for what feels like ages. “And Mick.”

“What?”

“Thanks for saving me.”

What? It’s true that Mick saved the guy, but he had no way of knowing it. For all he knew, Mick just found the easiest way even though they could pull him out of there. He should be thinking the same as the rest of the team did, so why should he say that?!

“I burnt you.” He growled and Ray nodded.

“Yes. But to save my life. Which you did.”

Mick frowns, his fingers curling into fists by his sides. Haircut doesn’t understand, he doesn’t. But the moment he will he-

“You wouldn’t do it unless there was any other choice. I believe that. And I trust you.”

There’s that stupid smile on his face again, the hopeful and content one, the one he had on his face the whole time he was trying to hunt Mick down, to become his _partner_. The whole time he was trying to explain that Snart left some kind of last will for them, asking them to work together, to be there for each other.

Mick shakes his head, curses, before he glances over at Raymond. He’s still lying in the pod, his body too tired to move, probably and Mick sets his jaw before walking over.

Perhaps he finally has his answer to all the why’s. To the fear, to that heavy feeling settling down in his stomach he felt when he saw Ray unconscious and hurt.

Mick’s sitting at the side of the pod, his hand pressed against the pillow next to Ray’s head. Ray blinks, confused and he opens his mouth to ask, but before he can do that, Mick’s already leaning down, pressing his lips against Haircut’s.

Mick shouldn’t do this, he doesn’t deserve this, he knows, but Haircuts words are still ringing in his ears, as well as the memory of the fear that Mick felt after seeing Haircut in this stupid pot is still very present in Mick’s chest, tightening it.

He kisses Haircut over again and again, slowly, gently as if afraid, he’s going to break, or fall back to the damaged state he was in before.

When Mick finally pulls back, Ray’s staring at him, his mouth hanging open in shock and his eyes wide, flying over Mick’s face trying to make sense of it all. Nothing good came out of Haircut overthinking things though, so for both of their sakes Mick leans down again, kissing the man once more, slipping his tongue in between Ray’s lips, devouring his mouth.

Mick was never good with temptations. Be it fire, stealing… or now Haircut. But even though Haircut burns more than any fire in Mick’s life, is more thrilling than any heist, he’s also the least destructive one, the safest one of Mick’s temptations.

He doesn’t mind giving into this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me at atomwaveheadcanons on tumblr


End file.
